nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Quawks the Parrot
Quawks the Parrot (also known as Quawks) (originally identified as a purple Squawks"Green Squawks does more than tote your flashlight—his duties now include carrying you through mazes and soaring through squadrons of Kremling creeps. He's armed to the beak with an unlimited supply of eggs, which he'll spit when you press the Y Button. Purple Squawks can't spit eggs or fly upward, but he can slow your fall." - The Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Player's Guide, page 9."Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble Player's Guide""Two different colored Squawks use their aerial abilities to assist Kiddy and Dixie in their adventures. The garden variety green version bull's-eyes Kremlings with eggs at fifty paces. His purple cousin can heft and haul barrels in his talons and use them to dive-bomb enemy positions." - The Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble Player's Guide, page 11.) is an Animal Friend and Squawks' relative"Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble Player's Guide"An egg-launching veteran back to lift the Kongs to high ground. His relatives carry barrels to bombard the bad guys!" - Donkey Kong Country 3 Manual, page 19 in the ''Donkey Kong'' series who first appears in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. Quawks received a unique name to distinguish him from the green Squawks in Japanese-localized material for Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest（ムラサキ色のオウムのコークスは、たまごをはき出したり、羽ばたくことができません） (The purple-colored parrot Quawks cannot spit eggs or flap.) - Super Donkey Kong 2: Dixie & Diddy instruction booklet, page 16. and Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble![http://www.nintendo.co.jp/n08/bdqj/chara/index.html Characters at the Japanese Donkey Kong Country 3 (Game Boy Advance) website (both Squawks and Quawks are given names)] (Retrieved February 1, 2014), which was eventually used in the English version of Donkey Kong Barrel Blast. Quawks initially had bluish-purple feathers in Donkey Kong Country 2, but would subsequently receive dark purple feathers, starting with the game's sequel, Donkey Kong Country 3. His recolored design also received official artwork for Donkey Kong Country 3. History ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest''/''Donkey Kong Land 2'' Quawks only appears in one level of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, called Parrot Chute Panic. In this level, Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong encounter a few of them. They can mount Quawks by grabbing on its talons. Upon doing so, it then descends down the large Zinger hive. Unlike Squawks, Quawks cannot flap upward or spit eggs at enemies. It is defenseless, so it and the Kongs must carefully navigate around the enemies they encounter, usually Zingers. Diddy and Dixie can dismount Quawks like the other Animal Friends. However it automatically releases them from reaching a certain point. Quawks indicates this from making a sound effect identical to Squawks spitting an egg (which does not occur in the Game Boy Advance remake). From there on, the Kongs must go through the level by foot until they find the next Quawks or until the level exit. In Donkey Kong Land 2, Quawks reappears in the same-titled level, working just as he does in Donkey Kong Country 2; due to being on the Game Boy, both birds share the same sprites, and Quawks can only be used via Animal Barrel. In the Game Boy Advance remake of Donkey Kong Country 2, Quawks' feathers were recolored to resemble his from Donkey Kong Country 3. The same sprites also appear in Donkey Kong Country 3's Game Boy Advance remake. ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Quawks reappears as an Animal Friend in ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!. Aside from a redesign, Quawks has a significantly different role. However, he is still an uncommon Animal Friend as he only appears in two levels, Low-G Labyrinth and Buzzer Barrage. The Kongs do not ride him in either level, and must transform into Quawks from an Animal Barrel. Unlike his previous appearance, Quawks has a means of defending himself: by picking up a Barrel or Steel Keg with his talons and dropping it on an enemy. He can also fly upwards, like Squawks. Like the other Animal Friends, Quawks is playable until he reaches his associated No Animal Sign. Quawks is the only Animal Friend who does not appear in Dixie Kong's Photo Album. ''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast'' Quawks appears as a usable item in Donkey Kong Barrel Blast, where he acts similarly to the Spiny Shell from the Mario Kart series; when obtained, he can be used to knock the racer who is in first place. If he is summoned by a Kong, the player who was hit will also lose all of their bananas. Unlike the Spiny Shell, it is possible for more than one Quawks to be in play during a race. Trivia *In Donkey Kong 64, purple parrots resembling Quawks appear in the background of some cutscenes with Squawks. References Category:Animal Buddies Category:Donkey Kong characters